I want to go back to Iceland
by hardyyun
Summary: Aria meets a guy named Elijah in Iceland. When she heads back to Rosewood they struggle to keep in contact even though Elijah is a vampire. They both do their best to see each other, but the longer Elijah is away the more Aria realizes she wanted him. Of course there will be bumps in the road. THIS IS BEING REWRITTEN Disclaimer: I don't own these TV shows
1. Chapter 1

I re-wrote this story because I didn't like how Ezra was coming off. I'm also not going to involve A in this story.

* * *

Elijah – "Don't cry dear. I'll visit you whenever you need me. You have my cell phone."

Aria – "I just don't want to go back home, this was such a nice escape from it all." Aria said between tears.

Elijah wanted to say more, but he could hear Aria's parents coming up to see if she was ready to go. "Your parents are coming up. Call me whenever." He kissed her cheek and wiped her tears away. Before locking eyes with her "You will not cry or be upset. You'll smile. If you miss it here, or me, or just need a friend call. Only then can you cry." Then he was gone.

Aria had known what he was since the third day. It was shocking to know that the things she read about in books actually existed, but she trusted him. He trusted her too. They had a stronger bond than she did with any of her friends. She couldn't see Elijah, but could feel him watching as she left. It took them 12 hours to get back home. They were all tired, but spent the next few hours un-loading all the boxes. Eventually it got to the point where they would just sit boxes wherever there was room.

Aria finally got to head up to her room. She was tired, but could feel the overwhelming urge to call Elijah. She took her phone out and began to search for his name in her contacts. She opened the door and dropped her phone. Elijah was sitting on her bed waiting. She didn't have words. Tears just began to pour out of her eyes as he swooped her into his arms. "I told you I'd always be there when you needed me."

Aria smiled, but Elijah couldn't see it because she was holding on to him. He knew she was exhausted and picked her up and placed her on her bed before closing her door. He took her shoes off and watched as she crawled under the blankets. She smiled at him and it was adorable even though she looked as tired as she probably felt. He started to go to her window, but heard a faint "Don't go." She was out like a light after those words.

He smiled and sat down in a chair. He was used to watching her as she slept. Not because he was creepy, but because she had told him about the nightmares she would have. As they got closer she asked him to watch over her as she slept. He only ever got in her bed when she awoke with a bad dream. He did his best to keep things between the two of them friendly, but he couldn't deny he was falling for her.

He was letting his mind wonder to what was going on in his other world when he heard Aria's heart pick up. He was beside her right as she sat up with a yelp of terror. He pulled her into his arms automatically and comforted her before she had a chance to really wake up. Aria relaxed into the familiar and safe arms of her best friend. She fell back to sleep soon after.

Elijah didn't dare move from his position of holding her until it was time for her to wake up. They spent the day in her room unpacking all of her stuff. She was the kind of person who took joy in going through all her boxes and unpacking, but she seemed out of that mood today. Instead Elijah helped her with his vamp speed and they were done in minutes instead of hours or days. "Thank you, Elijah." Aria said giving him a small smile and a quick hug.

He nodded and returned the smile "Of course." They ended up on her bed after a while and talked about what Aria felt like being back in Rosewood. "You should call up an old friend. You'll need a friend to cling to when you return to school." Aria thought about it after Elijah left, but decided to do it later. Instead Aria went out and ended up in her favorite little bar. She wasn't old enough, but it was almost always quiet in there. She sat down and started to read a book when a guy started chatting her up.

He was cute and to be honest she could use a distraction from everything, especially with a picture of Alison hanging up on the wall. They talked and she decided she liked him a bit and they ended up in the bathroom. How they ended up like this she didn't know, but he was kissing her. She could tell he shaved this morning because she could feel the prickles of newly growing hair.

Thoughts of Elijah started to fill her mind and she realized just how wrong kissing this guy felt. She pushed him away slightly and gave him a guilty smile "I'm sorry I just don't think I can do this." He dropped his hands "Oh… I'm sorry." He sounded like he actually meant it. "It's not you… I just…" how did she explain she had fallen for her friend to a stranger?

He gives her a big smile "It's okay, uh here" he says giving her hand so she could get off of the sink. Once her feet were back on the ground she offered him another apology followed by a guilty smile before dashing out of the bathroom.

She certainly hadn't done anything like that since she met Elijah. Somewhere along the way she had just stopped seeing other guys in a romantic way. It wasn't until now that she admitted she loved Elijah as more than a friend.

Too bad it had taken a kiss with another guy for her to realize this.

The next day she called Emily up and spent the day catching up on all she had missed. She had missed quite a bit while she was gone. It took almost an hour for Emily to catch her up on the bigger changes of the town and the people in it. They ended up at Emily's favorite coffee place which was new, but Aria found she enjoyed the homey feel.

After the two finished their coffee Emily walked Aria home with plans to hang out again. That was when Aria could feel the presence of Elijah. She knew she could only know he was there if he let her. She entered her house and raced up the stairs to her room. She locked the door. "What's up?" She asked giving him a small smile again. "I have to leave town in like… now." He said pretending to be looking at a clock "I wanted to give you a heads up that I would be leaving. If you truly do need me I'll do my best to be there for you." Aria felt a little more than sad, but she didn't let on that she was upset.

"Is everything okay?" She asked. "Something … to do with my family" Elijah said. It was true. There was always something pulling him away from her because of his family. He hated it, but his family rarely called him for help. He knew it was serious when Klaus called. "Okay, well I'll be okay. Don't worry. You handle your family." Aria said as she stepped forward for a hug. He hugged her back for longer than necessary before he vanished.

Aria was fully planning on mopping in her bed when Emily called. "Hey" Aria answered "Can I come over?" Aria sat up at the odd sound in Emily's voice. "Now? Is everything okay?" She heard Emily sigh "I'll explain when I get there." Aria felt worry bubble up in stomach "Okay yeah sure. I'll see you soon." Emily hung up and Aria waited for her to arrive.

Aria waited on Emily to explain and did her best not to look distracted. It was okay until Emily started talking about Maya, the new girl she had just met that she thought she was falling for. Aria had nothing against being homosexual, but she didn't really need to get into relationships right now. The reason being because once she realized that Elijah wouldn't be there… she would miss him. Admitting you were in love only made it that much harder.

He was the only one who was there for her when she needed him. He saw her dark times and would share his. Regret of being with… crap what was the name of the guy she had almost boned in the bathroom? Wow. She was great at this. Not. Emily was waiting for a response from Aria. Emily knew that of all her friends, Aria would be the only who would understand and be happy for her. Aria smiled "I would love to meet her. Anyone who can make you smile that big… well she has my support." Emily smiled at her friends support.

It had been awhile since she had felt the strong sensation of someone supporting any of her choices. "So do you have someone you like?" Emily asked. Without thinking Aria smiled "Yes. He is sweet." That was all she said, and Emily seemed to notice that she didn't want to talk about it anymore. Aria spent the rest the night with Emily thinking about Elijah. They had settled on a movie, so her silence wasn't too out of place.

She had tried so hard not to make things with Elijah complicated. She needed to get her feeling sunder control before she messed it all up. After Emily went home it took several hours more than it would have for Aria to slip off to bed than if Elijah had been there. She missed waking up from a nightmare and having him there to comfort her.

It had been a while since he hadn't been there. When she woke up covered in sweat she wasn't able to go back to sleep. She had gotten used to Elijah comforting her when she woke up from a nightmare. It was usually the same one over and over again.

The next day at school her day was worse. Not only was she tired from lack of sleep, but her new teacher that everyone said was a cutie… was the guy from the bar. Hey, at least she knew his name now; Ezra Fitz. His class sucked especially since the entire class time he kept stealing glances at her. She was pretty sure she had made it clear to him it would be a onetime thing.

She had no intention to continue being with him either. After class Emily approached her. "Okay… spill. I know you and … something is defiantly up." "Nothing. I'm okay" Aria said giving Emily her fake smile. She was used to giving it to her family and had perfected the smile and knew it worked. "Okay… so what class do you have next?" Emily asked smiling, but was distracted when a beautiful girl walked by; her curls bouncing. Aria caught on automatically "Was that her?! Was that Maya!?" Emily grinned bigger giving her away "Yeah" she was going to continue what she was saying, but Ben came up behind her and hugged her.

Aria hadn't realized they were still together. "I have math next" Aria said answering Emily's question from earlier. Emily smiled "See you there." This was her cue to leave. Aria nodded and headed to her next class. She walked right by Ezra's classroom. She kept her head down, but had a feeling he had seen her. She was right when he pulled her into his classroom. "Aria we should talk…" He said as he closed her door.

She shrugged "About what?" She was trying to act like nothing had happened, but after he talked to her she realized he was concerned about losing his job. After some talking she agreed to see if she could transfer out of his class. They both agreed it would be best to not see each other everyday.


	2. Chapter 2

Anyone actually reading this story? If so do you like it? Let me know your thoughts _good or bad._ I'd like to continue this story and feedback would be **spectacular!**

* * *

School was only bearable thanks to Emily. So far she was the only one that was talking to her. She had waved at Spencer briefly, but she had practice so she couldn't talk. Hanna was too absorbed in Sean and Mona to notice she was back.

Aria was now at home trying to work through a math problem, but found her mind just wouldn't settle down. Her brain had decided Elijah was the only important thing to think about. She hadn't asked how long he would be gone and she was honestly dreading going to sleep. She stayed up until 11 and she still wasn't tired. She had managed to complete her homework, so she settled down in her bed with a book.

It was 3 in the morning and her eyes were heavy. She closed her book and closed her eyes. Flashes of that night zipped around in broken pieces as memories came together. It was dark and there were screams echoing into the night. Aria woke up with a start realizing she was gasping for breath. It was barely 4 in the morning now. She wasn't going to risk going back to sleep.

Instead she got up and started to make coffee. Her mom was a light sleeper, so she kept it down the best she could. Once the coffee is done she pours the whole pot into a thermos. No one would be up for hours. Cold coffee would just go to waste. At least that was what Aria told herself so she didn't feel guilty for taking all of the coffee.

She goes back upstairs and curls up with her book and coffee. She watches the sun set and knows today won't be any better. In fact it'll be slightly harder because she had had less sleep. The coffee helped a great deal though.

It was lunch time and she found herself sitting alone sipping on her coffee when Emily strolled up. "hey" she says with a cheer that makes Aria cringe internally. "Hey" she responds half into it. Emily cocks her head "You look dead" she says softly. Aria manages a chuckle "I haven't been sleeping well." Emily nods "Well maybe I can come over tomorrow and stay for the weekend? We can watch movies like we used to."

Aria looks at her in shock "Wait is today Thursday?" Emily nods with a smile, but it dies once she sees how intense Aria looks. "I could have sworn it was only Tuesday…" Aria says under her breath. Emily bites her lip in thought before she speaks "You have them too." Aria's eyes widen "You have nightmares?" Emily nods "I have them less often now…" she tilts her head "If you need to talk, you know I'll understand."

Aria smiles at her tiredly and leans to give her a quick hug "Thanks Em." Emily rubs her back soothingly before pulling away "So this weekend? Does that work for you?" Aria nods and watches Emily get up to go to class. Aria however took a moment longer to find the will to get onto her feet. Thankfully she didn't have Mr. Fitz anymore.

When she got home she was tired to her bones. She could feel her body begging for sleep. She passed out on her bed. She got a few hours before she was awoken by screams and blood. This time her face was covered in tears and she couldn't get her body to stop shaking. She was tempted to call Emily, but she couldn't bring herself to bother her.

Instead she called Elijah. He answered almost immediately. "Aria?" Came his calculated voice. "Hi" she said hoping she sounded normal and not as shaken as she felt. "What's wrong?" he asked with worry. She couldn't fool him. "Mostly school" she said. It was true. "How are you sleeping?" Elijah asking knowing full well Aria wouldn't lie to him.

"It could be better, but I'll live." "Nightmares?" Elijah guessed "I'm sorry I'm not there to help… this is taking longer than I expected." Aria smiled already feeling better just by hearing his voice "You take your time. I just wanted to say hey. How are you?" A smooth laugh jingled in Aria's ears. Elijah had the nicest laugh Aria had ever heard. "I'm quite well Aria, I'll see you as soon as I can." There was a brief pause "I'll see you" Aria responded.

Aria missed Elijah even more once the call went dead. She wish she could just lay in bed and listen to him as she fell asleep, but he had things to do and honestly so did Aria. She had to work on homework and made dinner. It wasn't much, but enough to keep her busy until the dreaded time came. Falling asleep wasn't the hard part. It was staying asleep that was hard.

[Dream begin]

 _Alison - "What are you doing?" she screamed. It was loud and only lasted a second before she was cut off. Blood splattered everywhere and more screams echoed into the night._

 _Aria – "Get off of her!" she lifted a shovel and tried to smack the creature off of her. Emily was passed out on the floor with blood soiling her clothes. Somewhere in the distance Hanna and Spencer were calling their names._

 _The thing turned and attacked her, grabbing her by the shoulder and tearing into her flesh._

[Dream end]

Aria woke up screaming and clawing at her neck. Strong arms pulled her into a sturdy body she knew rather well. "Aria, I'm here" she was still on alert, but Elijah's loving voice was calming her down. Her heart rate was dropping as he ran his hands down her arms. She twisted to look at him. She needed to see him to believe this was real. He gave her a smile and dove into his body.

He wrapped his arms around her and held her against him as she breathed in his familiar scent. Elijah always had this dark and soothing scent on him. It was a bold scent and lingered wherever he went. "I missed you" Aria whispered and it came out muffled. "I miss you too" he responded. She was already starting to fall back to sleep. He pressed his lips against the top of her head and continued to rock her as she drifted off.

She didn't wake up until the morning. She woke up completely curled into Elijah's body. He was holding her tightly and loosened when he realized she was awake. "Hi" she said looking up at him. He gave her a bright smile and responded "Morning." She knew she had school, but she missed this too much. She snuggled into his warmth and went back to sleep for a few more minutes.

Elijah wouldn't let her miss school. Even if she begged him to let her stay home with him [which she did, but he didn't give in.] He did however agree to drive her to the school. "I'll be here when you get out of school." Elijah promised. That was the only way she finally agreed to get out of the vehicle. He handed Aria her keys before zipping off to do lord knows what. [Of course he gave her a hug and wished for her to a have a good day first.]

At lunch time Aria was heading to lunch when she saw Ezra. He had just walked out of his classroom. They made eye contact and Aria waved. It was weird between the two of them and Aria was sure it always would be. He gave her a nod and continued to wherever he was going.

She continued on to lunch and found a seat with Emily. "Hey, so about tonight is it okay if we stay at my house instead of yours? My mom sort of invited Maya to sleep over since she's new and all." Aria gave a smile "That'll work. I'll finally get to actually meet her." Emily smiled with a slight blush. She was still working through things, but the more she got to know Maya the more she liked her.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm thinking about updating this every Friday. I have this planned out for 10 chapters, let me know if you like it. If I should continue publishing?**

* * *

Elijah was there after school just like he promised he would be. He was a gentleman like always and held the door open for Aria to slide in. "Thank you" Aria says with a smile. She watched as Elijah walked around the front of the car to get into the driver's seat. Elijah drove as Aria told him about her plans with Emily.

"Will you be okay tonight?" Elijah asked as he watched Aria put some clothes into a bag. "If I do have a nightmare I can call you." He was sitting on her bed not being of any help as far as helping her pack. He wasn't about to help her leave him just yet. She came back into the room with a brush and a bag with her toothpaste and toothbrush in it. She tossed those into a bag before turning to look at Elijah "If that's okay…?" She added.

He nodded his head "It's always okay, Aria." She ignored the glowy feeling that bloomed in her belly. He was being a good friend. "I think I'm ready" Aria claimed as she zipped her bag up. Elijah didn't move though. Aria crossed her arms "I can leave your butt here." He laughed at her sass and dragged himself out of her bed. "You wouldn't though." He said passing by her to the stairs.

Aria laughed as she followed him "You hope I wouldn't." She drives them to Emily's house even though Elijah wanted to drive. They stayed in the car for a moment before Aria gets out. Elijah follows and gives her a lingering hug before walking off down the sidewalk. He wanted to stay close to make sure Aria would be alright, but he also had to make sure his ass of a brother wasn't getting into too much trouble.

He decided to call Rebekah in for a favor. She agreed to be Klaus's babysitter. When Elijah was there Klaus was turning people into vampires for the fun of it. He did that when he got bored. That was how he almost got killed last time. It was a long story he preferred not to linger on.

He texted Aria every now and then to make sure she was okay. He couldn't enter the house to see if she was okay himself, but she kept her promise. When she woke up from a nightmare she called him. He was there in a heartbeat. She quietly crept outside to meet him. He hugged her and reassured her everything was okay. He didn't know why she had nightmares; he never wanted to over step his bounds. She'd tell him when she was ready.

They stayed on Emily's porch until Aria got cold. Elijah stopped at the door. "You can't come in" Aria said sadly remembering he wasn't invited in. He nodded "That's okay though. You go get some sleep. I'll be around if you need me again." She tilted her head "How did you get into my house? I don't remember inviting you in." Elijah furrowed his brows "You gave me permission in Iceland. Remember? You said I could go in whenever I wanted. The distance didn't matter, so long as you gave me permission." Aria laughed as she remembered.

They stood there for another moment until Elijah spoke "You should go back upstairs. I'll see you tomorrow." She nodded "Goodnight Elijah." "Sweet dreams" he said softly as she closed the door. He waited until he heard the click of the door being locked before walking away.


	4. Chapter 4

**This story doesn't have a ton of love, but on the off chance someone out there is actually reading it, well I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

When Aria walked into Emily's house she was attacked with questions. "Who was _that_?" Emily asked with obvious excitement. Aria didn't even play the 'who?' game. "Elijah." She said. Emily grinned "Is that who you've been smitten all over? The sweet one?" Aria's blush was answer enough. Emily settled in her bed "Tell me about him."

Aria was quiet at first. She was sorting through the things she could and couldn't tell Emily. "He's a close friend." Emily raised an eyebrow "Really. That's all I get?" Aria sighed "I met him a while ago on a camping trip with my family. I had a nightmare and woke up in the middle of the night. I went on a walk and met him. We started talking and… I just opened up to him. He's helped with the nightmares since then."

Emily's eyes lit up "He sleeps with you?" She hisses, but only out of surprise. Aria wanted to smack herself in the face. "No… I just call him when I can't sleep." She bit her lip hoping Emily would accept the answer or would at least not push for more answers. Emily gave her a look that clearly said 'Yeah sure, but I understand.'

Aria relaxed and changed the subject "So where is Maya?" Emily's eyes sparkled "She'll be here in a few minutes. She wanted to stop by the store to get some snacks. She did arrive with snacks… a lot of them. Maya lugged in 3 bags filled with chips, candy and drinks. "Maya… you didn't need to get all this" Emily says with a small smile. Aria dug into the bag with candy and pulled out marshmallows "I like this girl" she said. The three laughed and got comfortable as they started the movie.

Emily's mom wouldn't allow Emily to have a TV in her room, so the three were wrapped in blankets on the couch as they watched horror movies. Aria found her attention being pulled to her phone as she texted Elijah. He wanted to make sure she'd be okay. She loved him for that. She dropped her phone once that thought had blown through her mind. Her heart was erratic from the sudden rush of adrenaline that pumped through her.

Just what she needed. To be in love with her best friend.

Luckily neither girl seemed to notice her sudden spastic movement. They were too focused on the movie. At least that was how it seemed. If one looked closer you could see how their arms casually brushed against each other. The way they sat just a _little_ too close. Aria smirked. They were totally into each other.

Aria was the last one to fall asleep even though Maya and Emily had dozed off hours ago. They had moved to Emily's room and started to share stories after the movie ended. Now Aria was sitting in Emily's window seat as she thought about Elijah. She slipped off to sleep and woke up in dead fear. Her skin was cold and she could feel her bones shivering. A quick glance to Emily and Maya showed they were out cold.

Aria grabs her phone and slips into the bathroom. She calls Elijah and he answers quickly. Almost like he was waiting for her to call. Hearing his voice calmed her down. "Everything okay?' Elijah asks softly. Aria smiled "Yeah, just having trouble sleeping." A pause followed that "Come outside" he says and hangs up. She laughs softly and shakes her head. Of course he'd be there. She crept outside and opened the door. He was standing there with a smile just for her. She stepped out and allowed him to wrap her in his arms.

He didn't let her go even after the appropriate time for a hug. Instead he just gave her the comfort he knew she'd need to fall asleep. He wished he could hold her as they fell asleep they had done for so long now, but he couldn't get inside. She shivered once and his hold tightened momentarily before he said "You should go inside." Aria reluctantly agreed.

She managed to keep him there for another moment before he had to leave. She returned upstairs to Emily and Maya still quietly breathing as they slept. They were snuggled together. Maya was the big spoon. Aria went back to her window seat and curled up so she could be warm. She was able to fall asleep, but not without another nightmare.

She woke up and could see the sun setting. Her mind wondered to when she had asked Elijah to compel her to sleep and stay asleep. He had done just that, but that caused her to become trapped in the nightmare unable to wake up. She had to live through ever moment of that night until Elijah woke her up and told took away his compulsion.

She knew in order to sleep better she would have to open up about that night, but… that seemed too out of the realm of a possibility at the moment. She peeked at Emily and wondered how she was able to sleep through it. Of course she had been out for most of it. Still, all of the girls had been there.

Aria looked back out the window and sighed. She wanted to curl into Elijah and have him hold her. "You awake?" Came a soft voice from behind her. It pulled her out of her thoughts. She turned and smiled at Maya. "Yeah, I'm an early riser." Maya had moved into a sitting position and smiled "I'm not usually the first one up." She looked down at Emily and gave the sleeping girl a soft smile "I'd go pee, but she had my arm."

Aria laughs softly. Maya wasn't looking at her which meant she missed the smile Aria gave her. Maya was looking at Emily with something close to adoration. "Do you like her?" Aria asked. She knew it was an invasive question and immediately responded by clamping her hand over her mouth. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to ask that."

Maya just shook her head "Is it that obvious?" Aria shrugs "Only to someone who is in the same boat as you." Maya arched an eyebrow and Aria quickly explained "I mean I like one of my friends too… not… not Emily" she said shaking her head "His name is Elijah. He's been a close friend for a while."

Maya nodded to signal she was listening "Do you plan on telling him how you feel?" Aria laughed and it came out slightly shaky. "No. I don't think I could risk losing him. He… uh" she paused and sighed "He's" Maya spoke up and finished for her "He's important?" Aria looked down and the back up at Maya. "Yeah he's important."

He was the one who made it easier for her to sleep. He never asked why she had nightmares; he was just simply there for her. No questions asked… that was a hard quality to find in people.

At that moment Emily grumbled and started to wake up. She rolled over and took more of Maya's arm. "Sorry" Emily mumbled and started to sit up. Maya took her arm back and flexed it as the blood worked back into the sleeping limb. "It's fine. How did you sleep?" Emily stretched and shrugged "Same as usual."

Emily turned and gave a mumbled "Morning" to Aria before crawling out of bed. "Anyone up for coffee?" Aria nodded a little too quickly. Maya got up and headed to the bathroom since she was finally free. Emily turned to Aria "What…?" She asked confused. Aria laughed "You kinda had her trapped when she woke up. She didn't want to wake you to go to the bathroom."

Emily chuckles and blushes slightly. "She could have woken me…" Aria nodded "She could have, but she didn't want to." She looked around Emily to make sure Maya wasn't nearby "Have you decided if you wanted to be with her or Ben yet?" It was a loaded question and Emily sighed heavily. "I know what I want, but it'll change everything."

She had sat down on her bed and crossed her arms. "What about you and your friend Elijah?" Aria distantly remembered telling Emily about him, but had she told her about how she felt about him? Or was it just that obvious? "I'm not going to tell him." Emily raised her eyebrows, but didn't push further.

Maya comes back "So… coffee?" She asked in that breezy way she always seemed to talk. It made it easier to talk to her. The other two girls nodded and got up to go downstairs to make the coffee and probably eat some of the snacks that were left over from the night before.

At 9 Emily's mom left to go run some errands leaving the three girls alone. Aria had only been planning to stay until 12. Her mom wanted her to help unpack the rest of the house. There were still several boxes sitting around waiting to be emptied. When that time rolled around she said goodbye to both Maya and Emily.

Emily walked her out and nervously said "I'm going to tell Maya. How I feel." Aria grins "That's great…let me know how it goes?" Emily nods and gives her a quick hug before turning and stepping back inside her house. Aria steps off the porch and digs her keys out.

She tosses her bag into the bag seat and climbs into the driver side. She starts it and just before she drives off familiar warmth fills her car. "Surely you weren't about to leave without me?" Elijah asks from his seat in the seat beside her. If her heart didn't give her away then her voice surely did. It broke when she tried to speak.

Surely he noticed, but he didn't say anything about it. Aria swallowed and started driving towards her house. "You know you could have met me at my house instead of popping into my car." Elijah gives her a soft laugh that makes her ache with want. It had hardly been a day and she had already missed that laugh.

"I could have, but I'd have missed my only chance to be alone with you today." Aria chocked on some of her saliva. "Why do you need me alone?" She manages to say without her body betraying her. There was an uneasy silence before Elijah spoke "I don't have to hide if it's just us." Her heart settled down, or rather it dropped leaving itself in a knot. Of course it didn't mean anything like she had thought it did. He was only a friend. Aria forced a smile, but couldn't find any words to say.

Thankfully Elijah interrupted the awkwardness that was building by asking her how her sleep over went. She smiled relieved and told him about the movie as she drove them to her house.


End file.
